The present invention relates to heating a geological formation for the extraction of hydrocarbons, which is a method of well stimulation. In particular, the present invention relates to an advantageous radio frequency (RF) applicator and method that can be used to heat a geological formation to extract heavy hydrocarbons.
As the world's standard crude oil reserves are depleted, and the continued demand for oil causes oil prices to rise, oil producers are attempting to process hydrocarbons from bituminous ore, oil sands, tar sands, oil shale, and heavy oil deposits. These materials are often found in naturally occurring mixtures of sand or clay. Because of the extremely high viscosity of bituminous ore, oil sands, oil shale, tar sands, and heavy oil, the drilling and refinement methods used in extracting standard crude oil are typically not available. Therefore, recovery of oil from these deposits requires heating to separate hydrocarbons from other geologic materials and to maintain hydrocarbons at temperatures at which they will flow.
Current technology heats the hydrocarbon formations through the use of steam and sometimes through the use of RF energy to heat or preheat the formation. Steam has been used to provide heat in-situ, such as through a steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) system. Steam enhanced oil recovery can not be suitable for permafrost regions due to surface melting, in stratified and thin pay reservoirs with rock layers, where there is insufficient caprock, where there are insufficient water resources to make steam, and steam plant deployment can delay production. At well start up, for example, the initiation of the steam convection can be slow and unreliable, as conductive heating in hydrocarbon ores is slow. Radio frequency electromagnetic heating is known for speed and penetration so unlike steam, conducted heating to initiate convection can not be required. The increased speed of production can increase profits. RF heating can be used to initiate convection for steam heated wells or used alone.
A list of possibly relevant patents and literature follows:
US2007/0187089BridgesUS 2008/0073079Tranquilla et al.2,685,930Albaugh3,954,140Hendrick4,140,180Bridges et al.4,144,935Bridges et al.4,328,324Kock et al.4,373,581Toellner4,410,216Allen4,457,365Kasevich et al.4,485,869Sresty et al.4,508,168Heeren4,524,827Bridges et al.4,620,593Haagensen4,622,496Dattilo et al.4,678,034Eastlund et al.4,790,375Bridges et al.5,046,559Glandt5,082,054Kiamanesh5,236,039Edelstein et al.5,251,700Nelson et al.5,293,936Bridges5,370,477Bunin et al.5,621,844Bridges5,910,287Cassin et al.6,046,464Schetzina6,055,213Rubbo et al.6,063,338Pham et al.6,112,273Kau et al.6,229,603Coassin, et al.6,232,114Coassin, et al.6,301,088Nakada6,360,819Vinegar6,432,365Levin et al.6,603,309Forgang, et al.6,613,678Sakaguchi et al.6,614,059Tsujimura et al.6,712,136de Rouffignac et al.6,808,935Levin et al.6,923,273Terry et al.6,932,155Vinegar et al.6,967,589Peters7,046,584Sorrells et al.7,109,457Kinzer7,147,057Steele et al.7,172,038Terry et al7,322,416Burris, II et al.7,337,980Schaedel et al.7,562,708Cogliandro et al.7,623,804Sone et al.Development of the IIT Research Institute RFCarlson et al.Heating Process for In Situ Oil Shale/Tar SandFuel Extraction—An Overview